Nee Soon GRC
Nee Soon GRC is a five-member constituency (GRC) in the northern region of Singapore. The GRC includes Yishun housing estate, private housing estates along Sembawang Road and part of Ang Mo Kio. In 2015, Canberra, Simpang, Gambas, Sembawang town and parts of Yishun returned to Sembawang GRC and the GRC had absorbed most of Kebun Baru from Ang Mo Kio GRC. It was formed due to Ben Wong and Genevieve Lim getting a HDB flat in Yishun Jadespring, such a split was necessary in 2011. Nee Soon Central Nee Soon Central SMC (Traditional Chinese: 義順中單選區; Simplified Chinese: 义顺中单选区) is a defunct Single Member Constituency in the northern area in Singapore. The seat consists of Yishun Town Centre (Neighbourhood 9),Neighbourhood 6 and part of Neighbourhood 7. Its current Member of Parliament is Ong Ah Heng of the People's Action Party who has held the seat since 1997. The constituency was formed in 1988 and has been held by the ruling party from 1988 to 1991 when the People's Action Party lost the seat to Singapore Democratic Party's Cheo Chai Chen but Cheo lost to Ong in Singapore general election, 1997. It had disappeared in 2011 when Nee Soon Central, Nee Soon East, Nee Soon South, Chong Pang and Canberra had merged into a newly formed Nee Soon GRC. Nee Soon East Nee Soon East SMC (Traditional Chinese: 義順東單選區; Simplified Chinese: 义顺东单选区) is a defunct Single Member Constituency in the northern area in Singapore. The ward consists of Yishun's Neighbourhoods 2, 3 and 4. The SMC was the largest in the nation with over 32,000 voters. Formed in 2001 after being carved out from Sembawang Group Representation Constituency, its Member of Parliament was People's Action Party's Ho Peng Kee. It disappeared in 2011 when Nee Soon Central, Nee Soon East, Nee Soon South, Chong Pang and Canberra merged into a newly formed Nee Soon GRC. This SMC and Née Soon Central SMC were formerly under the Sembawang-Nee Soon Town Council, which comprises Sembawang GRC (which has six members with this SMC) and Née Soon Central SMC from 2001 until 2011. Nee Soon South Nee Soon South Single Member Constituency (Traditional Chinese: 義順南單選區; Simplified Chinese: 义顺南单选区) is a defunct single member constituency consisting of Yishun's Neighourhood 8 (Khatib),part of Neighbourhood 7 and private residential areas along Sembawang Road (near Sembawang Army Camp). It was formed after Yishun had been developed since 1988 when the pre-independence era Nee Soon ward was broken up into several wards. It was absorbed into Ang Mo Kio GRC in 1997 after the Singapore Democratic Party had lost narrowly there in 1991 elections until 2011, as Nee Soon South has added a 62-year old lady inside. when it was released and together with other wards in Yishun, it formed the present Nee Soon GRC. Constituency map *Chong Pang - Blk 1xx and partial Blk 7xx in Yishun *Nee Soon Central - Blk 6xx and 9xx of Yishun *Nee Soon East - Blk 2xx and partial 3xx of Yishun *Nee Soon South - Blk 5xx of Yishun and partial Blk 7xx & 8xx in Yishun and Springside Estate *Kebun Baru - Blk 1xx (some) and 244 to 260 of Ang Mo Kio and Sembawang Hills Estate Category:Constituencies of Singapore